The study aims to develop and perfect magnetic resonance methods to evaluate MS. It may provide information useful for categorizing MR-identified lesions into primarily demyelinating or primarily edematous or gliotic. These lesions will be compared with clinical data and neurocognitive scores to study the relationship between clinical signs and symptoms, cognitive ability and the appearance, persistance, or disappearance of lesions on MR.